1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lyrics display apparatus adapted for use in Karaoke equipments, and more particularly to a lyrics display apparatus capable of changing an indicated line of the words of a song to another line at a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional lyrics display apparatus adapted for use in Karaoke equipments is provided with a display device such as a cathode-ray tube or CRT which is designed to indicate thereon the words of a song in accordance with memorized lyrics data. The lyrics data is memorized in the form of a predetermined phrase unit the segmental position of which is adapted to change an indicated line of the words of a song to another line. Since in the conventional lyrics display apparatus, an indicated line of the words of a song is changed to another line at each segmental position of phrases, the words of one phrase would not be indicated on one line if a lyrics data produced for use in a specific display device was adapted to another display device. That is to say, if a lyrics data produced for indicating the words of a song on a large screen of a display device such as cathode-ray tube or CRT was utilized to indicate the words of the song on a small screen of a liquid crystal display device, the words of the song would not be indicated on one line. In such a case, if the words of the song were indicated in the form of small characters on the one line, the display device would become useless due to illegible indication of the words. On the contrary, if a lyrics data produced for indicating the words of a song on a small screen was utilized to indicate the words of the song on a large screen, the indication of the words would become illegible due to frequent change of an indicated line of the words. For these reasons, common use of the lyrics data may not be realized.